My Happiness begin when I met you
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: After Xing-Lu reincarnated as Fest. He found himself unconscious in Barsburg Church. When he wake up, he see a beautiful girl but sadly the girl don't have any emotion. Will Xing-Lu make her smile and capture her heart? Castor x OC
1. Our meeting

**Author: Hi guys... This is my first fanfic about Character x OC. Enjoy**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), Grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own 07-Ghost. I own Seri Christine.**

* * *

After Xing-lu died and reincarnated as Fest. A girl found him unconsciously in Barsburg church.

"Uh... where am I?"

"Oh... You in Barsburg Church." That girl answer his question and Xing-Lu surprised and hit her forehead with his forehead.

* * *

Castor P.O.V

"Uh.. where am I?"

"Oh... You in Barsburg Church." A girl with blue eyes and black hair looking at me. Accidentally I hit my forehead with her.

"Auch..."

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"It's alright." She's pretty but she doesn't show any emotion. If only she smiled, she will look very beautiful.

"May I ask? Who are you?"

"Oh... Sorry... I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Seri Christine. I'm the new Vetrag."

"I'm Xing-lu Hausen. The new Fest."

Seri surprised. "I never knew that Fest going to be reincarnated so fast."

"And by the way I want you to make a new name."

"A new name?" I confused. If I need a new name. What will it be?

"Yes. Since you dead now, you need a new name so people won't recognize you."

"Well... I will think that later and I know you have something to tell me."

"Just like the old Fest. About that mermaid." My eyes widened. "Her name is Razette am I right?"

"H-H-How can you know?"

"Well... it because I read your memories while you asleep." Seri reply it with innocent face. "Do you know how to use Fest power?"

"Well... yes."

"I want you to go back to Hausen resident and pick up that mermaid."

"What? Why?"

"Because she kill herself." My eyes widened.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?" I yell at her and go to Hausen resident with a hawkzille that I borrow in this church. I feel bad at her because she didn't do anything wrong but I yell at her.

* * *

Norma P.O.V

"Hey..." Somebody touch Seri shoulder. "Who is that kid? I never seen him before." Seri turn around to face that boy behind her. That boy is Frau.

"It's the new Fest." Frau eyes widened.

"What? That soon?"

"Yes..."

"I thought it will be in 3 month or 2 years." Seri facepalmed.

"Frau...Itu suppose to be in 1 week or 2 weeks again. And Frau."

"Hmmm?"

"Please listen what Bastien-sama said."

Frau ignore it. "I don't need to listen it."

"Frau.." Frau raised his eyebrows. "You know that Bastien-sama has a big hope on you."

"Yes."

"Then can you stop pretending that you don't know and do something that will make him proud?"

"I don't know how to do it."

Seri took a deep breath. "And Frau, when Xing-Lu came back... I will introduce him to you."

"Fine..."

"Seri-chan~" Sister Libelle, Rosalie and Athena came. "We're sorry to disturb you but we need your help."

Frau grab Rosalie hand and "Of course I will help you and after that we can g- AUCH!" Seri smacked Frau head. "Ah... Sorry. I'm kinda busy now. So I'll be taking my leave." Seri run off with Frau.

"I never know that you gonna to tell a lie to the poor sister." Frau smirked.

"I'm not lying and it's our turn to clean all the hawkzile." Seri roll her eyes.

"WHAT?" Frau completely forgot about that.

"It's our turn to clean the hawkzile. Don't make me repeat that again."

"Seri... the hawkzile that the glasses ride is a broken hawkzile."

Seri jolted in surprise. "What? Then-" Frau cut it before Seri can complete it.

"It's fine if you ride it for 30 minutes but after that there's a chance that the hawkzile can fall and you dead."

"Frau... I'm going to borrow one of this hawkzile and go to Xing-Lu place so tell the others if they ask." Seri ride one of the hawkzile and flew off. "It does remind me of the past."

* * *

_"Seri~~" Landkarte call me with a childish tone. "Have you ever ride a hawkzile?" _

_"No, why do you ask?" Seri smiled to him._

_"Owhh... You so cute when you smiled like that. You never riding a hawkzile? Then today let's ride together with me." Seri just stay quiet because in Landkarte back there's Ea who seems to be angry. Ea smack Landkarte head._

_"Auch... Ea why do you that?" _

_"You loafer... Don't you dare ask her to ride a hawkzile with you."_

_"Why?" _

_"When everybody ride hawkzile with you." Ea took a deep breath. "They end up with a several injuries." _

_Landkarte use a puppy eyes. "But this time. It won't happen."_

_Ea sighed. "Not a chance. I don't want her to get hurt and you know what happen if Profe find out that Seri have broken bones because of you. She would feed me to her plants."_

_"Oh... How can I forget about that?"_

_Ea face palmed. "Seri... Do you want to ride a hawkzile?" Seri nodded._

_"Then, let's ride it together. I won't let you ride with that loafer."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Let's ride a hawkzile and ignore this loafer." _

_"I want to come too Ea~~" Landkarte use a puppy eyes again. _

_"No. Because if you come, we will have broken bones." _

_"Ea, you're so mean."_

_"Do you want to endure Profe wrath?" _

_"No." _

_"Then don't come except if you want to endure her wrath." Seri chuckled. Ea pat Seri head. _

* * *

Seri found Xing-lu in a perfect time because in about 5 minutes Xing-lu hawkzile will fall.

"Xing-lu! Quick! Come here!"

"Why?"

"I don't have time to explain but let's get straight to the point. Your hawkzile is about to fall so hurry come in here with Razette!"

After Razette jump to Seri hawkzile, Xing-Lu hawkzile fall.

"XING-LU!"

* * *

**Author note: wonder what will happen next? xDDD sorry about my grammars because English is my second language and my English Teacher using google translate, that's why my grammars is bad. **


	2. Let me make you smile

**Author note: Hi minna-san. Thanks for follow, favorite and reviewing this story. It makes me happy.**

**Warning: grammar mistakes**

**Italic = Seri flashback, song**

* * *

"XING-LU!" Seri grabbed Xing-Lu hand before he fall. Seri and Razette sighed in relief while Xing-Lu still shocked. Xing-Lu hawkzile broke into pieces.

"Let's get back to the church, shall we?" Xing-Lu and Razette nod their head.

"I'll find you a name in the church."

* * *

-**skip time-**

"Welcome back? What happen to the other hawkzile?" Frau asked.

"The other hawkzile. I mean the one that Xing-Lu ride is broken and turn into pieces."

"Oh well... I know it will turn like that soon or later."

"Excuse me." Xing-Lu interrupt us. "You said that you're going to find me a name right?"

"Oh yeah... Frau, you don't have any work right?" Frau nodded.

"Help me find a new name to Xing-Lu."

"It's easy. Try Domino." Seri face palm instantly. Xing-Lu frowned at that name.

"I know why don't you try scarlet." Once again Seri face palmed and thinking about Xing-Lu name before Frau give him an idiot name.

"Wait... Try Mr. X."

"Frau... It's not a name it's a letter." Seri sighed and Xing-Lu denied all name that Frau choose.

"Hm... Maybe you should try Celsy."

"It's a girl name."

"I know. How about Bella?"

"Xing-Lu. I got a new name for you." Seri exclaimed.

"Really? At least it's better to listen your choices than listening to this idiot choices."

"Hey! Who do you call an idiot?"

"Of course it's you." Seri and Xing-Lu answer it together.

"..."

"What name do you choose for me, Seri?"

"Well... How about Castor?"

"There's no way that he's going to pick that name." Frau face turn into a smug face and he has a confident that Xing-Lu will dislike that name.

"It's a good name."

"WHAT?"

"At least it's better than the name you pick it." Frau speechless at that answer.

"Alright guys... Frau, from now on. Castor will sleep in your room."

"WHAT?"

"Yes... From now on, Castor will sleep in your room."

"Why can't he sleep in your room?"

"So.. he can rid your perverted side. I'm going to watering the plants now." Seri went to the garden.

"Are you a pervert?"

"Yes and by the way. You've been hurt aren't you? I got a medicine right here." Frau show his porn book and Castor burn it.

"What did you do to my precious treasure?"

"Burn it."

"Why? Don't you love porn?"

"First thing, I don't like porn. Second, I don't want to be a pervert like you."

"Fine... I think I need to hide all my porn book."

"Don't even think to hide it~~ And I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Is Seri always like that?"

"What do you mean?" Frau confuse on Castor question

"Well... never smile, laugh or chuckle a bit."

"Well... after all the 07 ghost died, yes. She's always been like that."

"Before all the 07 ghost died?"

"When the first time she came to this church, she just like this and Profe open her heart so she smile a lot. I miss her smile."

* * *

_"Hey..." Fest open the conversation. "Do you guys realize that Seri never smiled?" _

_"After you said that I realize it. She never smiled." Ea sighed. "Landkarte, do you feel any hatred in her heart?" _

_"No, I didn't feel any hatred in her heart." _

_Zehel frowned. "What do you think a possible reason that she never smile?" _

_"Well... I think it's her past." _

_"What do you mean by her past, Relict?" _

_"Well... she live in a village when all the people can do healing zaipon but her zaipon is offensive. She always been bully." All the 07 ghost except Relict gasped, never expect 4 years old girl has a past like that. _

_"And... her parents hate her. They don't care about her, they care about her sister. But her sister always care about her. Until, one night." Relict drink a glass of water. "Her parents decide to kill her but her sister protect Seri, in result of protecting her. Seri sister died and her parents said that Seri is a cursed child. They said 'you shouldn't be born' She run off from her village to complete her sister last wish."_

_Zehel fist clenched. _

_Vetrag feel like he want to broke a door. "How can her parents do something like that? Can't they appreciate her?" _

_"Ea... " Landkarte call his name. "When her parents dies, you can write for him to be sealed under the 10th circle of hell." _

_"Actually, I planned to seal them under the 15th circle of hell." _

_"She still a kid. But she through a lot." _

_"Hey.." Profe grab their attention. "Tomorrow, why don't we make her smile?" _

_"That's a great idea, Profe." Profe just smiled. _

* * *

_"_So... Where is she?" Castor asked.

"She must be in the garden. She taking care Profe plants after Profe died."

"Where is the garden?"

"I will lead you the way."

"She taking care all of this? By herself?"

Frau nodded. "Sometime she didn't sleep just to watering the plants. I got to go, before Bastien-sama scold me." Frau wonder off.

"Uh... I was hoping that Frau can find her. How am I suppose to find her in this place? This place is huge and there's a Venus flytrap in here."

_Yume ni ai ni Kokoro ni_

"Huh? A song?"

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

"It's sound beautiful but somehow it sound sad too."

_Towa no ai wo anata ni_

Castor claps his hand. "That song is beautiful. What's the title of that song?"

"The title is Raggs Requiem. It must be hard finding me in here, right?"

"Well... I'm almost get lost and I just followed the source of this song and I find you."

"Your so lucky. Even Frau always get lost when he's in here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sometime he doesn't even know how to get out and everybody didn't notice that Frau is missing until Profe find him sobbing behind the bushes."

Castor chuckled. "I never thought that Frau is sobbing."

* * *

"Atchuu..." Frau sneezed.

"What's wrong, Frau?" Bastien asked Frau.

"I think I catch a cold or somebody talk about me."

* * *

"I never thought that too. Have a seat, I'll make a tea for you."

"Can I have peppermint tea?"

"Of course you can. What brings you here?"

"uhh... Well... I just realized that you never smiled." Seri shocked at Castor answer.

* * *

_"My dear Seri. Would you like to have some tea?" Proile smile at Seri. Seri nodded. "And if may I ask?" _

_"Yes. What is it?" Seri sipping her tea._

_"Have you ever smiled before?" Seri froze her cup midway._

_"What do you mean by that?" _

_"You see... I've never seen you smiled before so I ask you." _

_Seri just stay quiet. "I forgot how to smile." _

_"Well then let me teach you." Profe smiled gently. "Is there something wrong with my face?" _

_"No... I mean, when you smiled like that." _

_"Like this?" Profe smiled again. _

_"Yes. It remind me of my sister."_

_"Your sister?" _

_"Yes but she passed away." Profe pat Seri head. _

_"Seri. I'm your new sister. You two can come out now, I know that you're in there." _

_"Busted." Only one word coming from Ea mind. _

_"Yes, Seri. Profe is your big sister while me and Ea is your big brother." Landkarte hug Seri. "We all sibling. Don't you agree, Ea?" _

_"For the first time, I agree with Landkarte."_

_Seri smiled and all of them shocked. _

_"SO CUTEE!" Profe hug Seri tightly._

_"Ea... Did Seri just smiled? Or my sight just getting worse." _

_"Landkarte, there's nothing wrong with your eyes and she smiled. It's mean that she didn't forget how to smile but she didn't know when to show her smile." A rare smile appear in Ea face._

* * *

"And I was wondering. Why didn't you smile like before? Frau tell me that you always smiled."

"I forgot how to smile since Profe is dead."

Castor eyes widened. "Then... Let me make you remember how can you smiled."

"You can try but I don't think that it will work."

"Just let me try it. I will make it."

* * *

**Author note: sorry for long update and sorry for my grammar. Now I'm starting to confuse, how to make Seri smiled but don't worry. I will try thinking about something. Next chapter gonna to be a VERY long update. Because I need to study, exams coming up.**


	3. Profe?

**Author note: hi minna-san. Sorry for the long update. Enjoy~**

**Warning: grammar mistakes, OOC (maybe)**

* * *

**"**_Let_ _me_ _try it, I know that I can make you smile." _

* * *

"After saying that. Now I'm confuse how to make her smile just like before." Castor sighed.

"Hey, What's wrong?"

"To make thing short. I promise to Seri that I will make her smile just like before."

"What a wonderful promise that you made to her. So... What will you do to make her smile?"

"Actually... I don't know what should I do." Frau feel like he want to do facewall.

"I got an idea. Why don't you wear a pink dress and show it to her, it'll make her laugh very hard. Hahaha AUCH." Castor kick Frau head and slam him to the wall.

"I don't want to lose my pride."

Frau pat his head. "Hey, tell me."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to make her smile? It's not what I think isn't It?"

"..."

"It is... You like Seri don't you? Now I'm going to te-AUCH!" Castor punch him.

"Don't even think to tell her or else."

Frau pat his cheek and run away. "I don't care. I will tell her." Castor chase Frau. "Seri~ Seri~ I got something to tell you~" Frau run to the garden and stop running away.

"So you decided to give up?"

"Actually no but where's Seri?"

Castor face palmed at that question.

"Oh... There's Seri. Seri~~~"

"What is it Frau? I hope it's not something stupid again."

"Actually, Castor going to say that he-AUCH!" Castor smack Frau head.

"It's nothing Seri." Seri look her back. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. I just remember that I have something to do. See you later." Seri wander off.

"Why did you do that?" Frau pat his head.

Castor cross his arm in his chest. "I don't want her to know."

"You don't want her to know or you're to shy to tell her." Frau teas Castor and receive a bump on his head.

* * *

-**In Seri place-**

Is this a kor? No... It's feel different than a Kor. What is it? Wars? No, there's no wars in this church. Then what is it?

**"**Kid, you shouldn't open that door."

"I'm sorry but Bastien-sama sent me to check it." Seri lied.

"Bastien-sama ordered you? You can open that door."

"Thank you." Seri open the door and close the door back to check it.

"I know there's something dark in here but I don't see it." Seri keep walking until ...

"P-Profe? Why are you in here? I thought that you already died."

* * *

_Seri run, she want to find Profe and the other to tell them that Zehel is missing. She keep running and open a door when she see Landkarte kill Profe, Relict and Fest._

_"Ea, where are you?" Landkarte smirked. "It seems that you're the only one who I failed to kill." Landkarte use his teleport and disappear. _

_"Profe!" Relict and Fest turn into a bird and fly to heaven. _

_"S-Seri? Is that you?" _

_"Profe! Did Landkarte do this to you?" _

_"Yes. Listen carefully Seri." Tears begin to fall in Seri cheek._

_"Find Fia Kreuz and tell him everything that happen in here and I want you to accompany him on his journey." _

_"Then... What will happen to you." _

_"Me? I think I will die soon." _

_"Don't say that! Don't leave me." _

_"There... There my Dear." Profe wipe Seri tears. "We will meet soon in the other side." After that, Profe disappear but it's strange. She didn't turn into white birds. She just vanish._

_"Oh... Seri?" Landkarte call me. _

_"Landkarte, why did you kill Profe, Fest and Relict?"_

_"Why? Because they find out about it." _

_"But! You said that you going to erase all the impurities in this world?" _

_"Yes, I said that but I can't do that. Love and hatred were just emotions from two side of the same coin. But humans couldn't sever them from themselves. So I decided if I can't erase love or hate, I'll just erase both of them. And Seri, will you join me?" _

_"I don't want to join." _

_"Looks like I need to kill you even if I don't want to kill you." _

_Seri run away until Ea grab her and go to Book of Hades. Ea switch her soul number. _

_"Seri... Why are you in here?" _

_"I come to tell you that Zehel is missing." _

_"What happen to the other?" Seri begin to cry again. _

_"They *sob* died." _

_Ea wipe Seri tears. "Don't cry Seri. If Profe in here, she didn't want to see you like this so smile." Seri smiled. "Let's take you to Vetrag place." _

* * *

Suddenly Seri realize something. "You! Who are you? And what had you done to Profe?"

"Just like the old Vetrag. You're smart like him."

"Answer my question."

"I'm Verloren as you can see I use Profe body although she don't have Profe abilities anymore but she still useful."

"You can't control a body without a soul."

"Her soul? She's sleeping in here. Sleeping peaceful but soon or later her soul will be devoured along with this body."

"-ve"

"Hmmm?"

"Give her soul and body back! I won't let you do whatever you want with her body and make her sad!"

* * *

**Author note: that's for chapter 3, sorry for the long update and my grammars. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**-Sayonara **


	4. Profe don't go!

**Author note: hi minna-san. Sorry to make you cry at chapter 3. *bow* and sorry for long update. My mom notice that I write this fanfic at 4 am, she erase the wi-fi and I suggest that you should bring a pack of tissue just in case that you cried for this chapter. **

**Warning: Grammar mistakes, cursed words. **

* * *

"Give her back!"

"What if I don't give her back?"

"Then I'll destroy that wing."

Verloren/Profe smirked. "If you destroy this wing, her soul and body will die too."

"Then I think... I'll bring her back without destroy that wing." Seri run towards Verloren/Profe.

"Such a foolish child." Verloren/Profe kick Seri in the stomach. "Do you think you can bring her back without hurting her?"

"Yes. That what was I thinking."

"But in the end, she won't come back and I'm going to have all the Vetrag core."

"Shut up! I'm going to bring her back and aren't you satisfied yet? You already have half of Vetrag core." Seri summon her zaipon and shoot it at Verloren/Profe.

"Half of Vetrag core won't be enough, I need all of Vetrag core." Verloren/Profe dodge it easily and appear behind her. Verloren/Profe grab her neck. "Now... let me take your core."

Seri grab Verloren/Profe arm. "I don't care that you want my core or you want to kill me but give Profe back."

Verloren/Profe let go Seri neck. "S-Seri?"

"Profe? Is that you?"

"Please Seri, go!"

"No, I won't. I don't want to lose anyone and I don't want to lose you too!"

"P-Please, Seri!" Profe close her eyes and turn into Verloren again. "Damn you, Profe. Why don't you stay in there and wait until you been devoured."

* * *

**Seri P.O.V**

She haven't been devoured yet. That's mean that I have a chance to save her. But with what? I can use offensive and manipulate zaipon but I'm not allowed to use manipulate zaipon. What should I do?

"Give Profe back!" I yell and run towards Verloren/Profe but he kick me in the stomach.

"Altough she can control this body like before but she won't come back. Your choice is to kill or be killed."

"I don't mind be killed if I can bring her back."

"She won't come back, soon or later her soul will be devoured and she can't go to heaven or hell." Verloren/Profe shoot his red zaipon to me. I dodge it but he appear behind me and grab slam me to the floor.

"Checkmate. Now I'm going to take Vetrag core." I'm coughing out blood because Verloren/Profe stab my chest (the place where Vetrag core was) with his hand. Blood dripping from my mouth. "What is this? Tears?"

"Profe... Don't cry."

"Such a foolish kid. Profe isn't in here anymore. Now prepare to die!"

"P-Profe... Even if you kill me... I won't hate you." Verloren eyes widened eyes turn into Profe.

Profe draw her hand from Seri chest. "Seri... Please go, run away. I don't want to kill you."

"I don't want to run away. Profe, let's go back together."

"Sorry, Seri. But I can't. Please kill me."

"I won't do it."

"You have to... Verloren try to controlling me again, do it Seri!"

"No Profe! Trust me! I will save you, I will return you to heaven!" Profe smiled and turn into Verloren again.

"You will never save her." Verloren about to take my core but suddenly Zehel and Fest show up with their scythe.

"We won't let you take Vetrag core!"

"P-Profe? But you already die. How can you be in here?"

"Frau! It wasn't Profe! It was Verloren!"

"WHAT?! HE'S ALREADY AWAKEN! HOLY CRAP!"

Verloren/Profe seemed to be annoyed. "Tch..."

"Now Verloren, give Profe body back!"

Verloren/Profe smirked. "Vetrag, if you hate me then remember this. My name is Ayanami." Verloren/Profe grab Fest scythe and cut his own wing.

Verloren turn into Profe.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Seri eyes widened and run towards Profe.

"Profe! Don't go!"

Profe smiled and call her with a gentle voice."My dear Seri."

"Don't go! Don't leave me alone!" Seri hug Profe.

Profe just smile gently and hug Seri back. "I'll never leave you. I'll be always in your heart. Bye, Seri. See you in the other side."

"No Profe! Don't go!" Seri hug Profe tightly while Profe starting to turn into a white birds and fly to heaven.

Bloody tear starting to fall from Seri cheek.

"S-Seri.."

"I'm okay." Seri wipe her tears. "I'm going to rest now." Seri went to her room and lock it from inside.

"I think she won't come out from there." Frau sighed.

"How can you know?"

"When all the 07 ghost died, after she become Vetrag. She lock herself in her room until 3 days just to eat and lock herself again."

"3 days? She didn't eat for 3 days?"

* * *

**-In Seri place- **

Seri lock herself in her room and grab a jacket that Profe give to her.

"Profe... I miss you." Seri hug Profe jacket and cries silently.

* * *

_"Seri, don't you want to go outside?" Profe asked with a sweet smile._

_Seri shook her head._

_"Do you like snow?"_

_"Yes... I like it. It's beautiful."_

_"Then why don't you go outside? It's better than seeing it from here."_

_"I've never go outside when it's snowing."_

_"Then... Let's go outside with me." Profe grab Seri hand. Both of them go outside. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"It's even prettier." _

_Profe smiled to Seri. "Let's enjoy it." Seri smiled back. _

_"Seri... aren't you cold?" _

_"No... I'm not. *sneeze*" _

_"You can catch a cold if you keep like that." Profe give Seri her jacket. _

_"Profe... this is your jacket. But aren't you cold like me?" _

_"I'm a corpse Seri... I died a long time ago. No need to worry about me." _

_Seri shook her head. "To me you're not a corpse, you are my sister, Profe." Profe hug Seri. _

_"Let's go back shall we? It's getting late." _

_"Profe... this jacket.." _

_"Keep it. It's for you." _

_"Thanks, Profe." _

* * *

"It's been 5 days and Seri didn't come out from her room." Castor sighed.

* * *

**Castor P.O.V**

I really miss Seri. I hope she's alright in there but she didn't eat for 5 days.

"Frau... do you think she asleep?"

"No, I didn't think so."

"I'm starting to worry about Seri."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Frau... if I'm not mistaken hearing. When somebody is dead, aren't they going to be reincarnated?"

"Yes."

"Then Profe can be reincarnated again right?"

"No... if one of 07 ghost is dead, they can't be reincarnated again even if they wan't to."

Frau knock Seri door. "Seri... wake up." He wait 5 minutes and Seri didn't answer. Frau broke Seri door with one kick and run away before he need to endure Seri wrath.

"S-Seri?" Castor approach Seri.

"What is it?"

"I was worry about you."

Seri wipe her tears. "No need to worry, I'm alright."

"You're not alright! Your heart ache. If Profe in here, she didn't want to she you like this." Castor wipe Seri tears. "Don't cry Seri. I'm always with you to share your pain."

Seri smiled. Castor eyes widened and unconsciously Castor hug Seri.

* * *

**Castor P.O.V**

Seri smiled. She so beautiful when she smiled. Unconsciously I hug her while my cheek become red.

"You need to eat something, you haven't eat in 5 days." I give Seri a fish eyes soup.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I walk out from her room to give her some time alone.

* * *

**Author note: That's for chapter 4. Sorry for the late update. I hope you didn't cry very much. **


	5. Labrador

**Author note: Hi guys.. Sorry for the long update. For this chapter you don't need a tissue. Exam coming up =_=. So for a moment I won't update a new chapter until my exam is done. And for this chapter I added Labrador. My friend love Labrador and ask me to add it so yeahh... I add it. **

* * *

"Congratulation, Castor. You made her smile again." Frau smirked.

"Wait... you saw it?"

"Of course I saw it, including the moment you hug her." Castor face turned red. "Don't worry, tomorrow she will get out of her room." Castor smiled. "And.. I'm going to tell her that you love her~"

"And I'm going to burn ALL your ** books if you tell her."

"I won't tell her. So don't burn my ** books."

"I won't, but I'm going to tear it." Castor gave him a devilish smile

* * *

**-The next day- **

Seri came out from her room to water all of Profe's flower. The flowers are still alive, because every night when she would lock herself,she would always sneak up to the garden and water them. She found a boy unconscious in the garden.

"P-Profe? No.. it wasn't Profe although he really looks like Profe." Seri gave him a sad smile while remembering all the time that she spent with Profe. "I miss you, Profe." Seri whispered to the boy.

"Uh..? Where am I?"

Seri smiled to the boy. "You're in Barsburg church."

"Oh.."

"I'm Vetrag, nice to meet you. My name is Seri Christine."

"I'm the new Profe. Nice to meet you too. My name is Ilyusha Krat."

"Hey... Ilyusha. I want you to make a new name."

"Ok... by the way, All of this flowers are very happy. It seems they love you very much."

"Thank you."

"And about the name... I think it will be Labrador."

"Why did you choose Labrador?"

"Well... its because Labrador is a rare tea name." Labrador smiled.

"Ohh.."

"Hey, Seri." Castor called Seri.

"What is it, Castor?"

"Well... I'm glad that you came out from that room." Castor gently smiled. "Who is that boy?"

"My name is Labrador, the New Profe."

"My name is Castor, the new Fest."

"Has Zehel reincarnated yet?"

"Yes. But he's busy right now, I guess."

"How about Rilect?"

"No. I guess, he's going to be reincarnated in a few days."

"Hi~" Frau jawdroped and "WHO IS THAT GIRL?"

"Frau!" In Seri's back there's a dark aura. "It's not a 'girl', it's a 'boy'."

"A BOY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes. I am."

Frau bowed many time before he needed to endure Seri and Castor's wrath.

"It's okay. My name is Labrador. I'm the new Profe." Labrador smiled.

"B-B-But P-" Castor covered Frau's mouth before he mentioned Profe's name and make Seri sad. A big '?' in Labrador's head. A huge sweat hanged in Seri's and Castor's head. While Frau... he just said '&%$! #$%87! "

"He just said I'm Frau. I'm the new Zehel."Castor lied quickly.

"Oh..."

"^&(*^*&$^&*("

"Nice to meet you. That's what he said."

"Ohh.. Nice to meet you too, Frau."

Castor pulled his hand back. "Seriously, Castor. You're a bad translator."

"At least I'm not an idiot like you." Castor pushed his glasses.

"What do you mean by that?"

Seri sighed and those two started to fight.

"Is Castor and Frau always fighting?"

"Yes, Labrador. Those two are always fighting." Seri kicked Frau head.

Frau patted his head. "Hey! Why did you kick me? He's the one who started the fight." Frau point his index finger towards Castor and received a bump in his head. Labrador sighed mentally.

"And... Labrador will sleep in my room."

"WHAT?!" Castor and Frau yelled together.

"Labrador will sleep in my room." For your information, Seri, Frau and Castor sleeping in the guest room, but Castor and Frau will sleeptogether while Seri will sleep alone.

"Why?"

"Because Labrador is not a pervert like you, Frau!" Frau just received an arrow on his head. While Castor just made an 'Isn't-that-obvious?' look.

Labrador smiled. "Well.. then... I think it's better to sleep with you than sleeping with that guy." What Labrador means that 'guy' is Frau but because Frau is stupid, he doesn't know what Labrador meant.

"Who do you mean by that 'guy'?" Frau asked. With that question you can see that Frau is an idiot.

Seri and Castor just facepalmed. A huge sweat hanging in Labrador's head.

"Seri, will you make tea for us? Labrador must be thirsty." Castor tried to ignore Frau's question.

"Of course." Seri ignored Frau's question.

While Labrador just smiled innocently. "I'll help you."

Frau was about to protest but Seri cut it before he could. "Let's drink it in there." Frau forgot what should he say and cursed Seri mentally but Labrador knew and told Seri.

"So... Frau." Seri smiled. "You just cursed at me, right?" Labrador nodded and Frau gulped. Seri punched Frau on the head. Frau fainted.

Seri: 999999

Frau: 0

Poor Frau. "Seri.. I think... Frau had enough for today. He already has to many bumps and there's a chance that he might not read again or maybe hell get amnesia." Castor chuckled.

"So... how's the tea?" Seri asked with a smile on her face.

"It's bitter." Labrador smiled back and blushed a little.

"Actually.. it's kinda sweet." Castor added.

"It's sweet." Frau exclaimed.

"Actually.. if you guys are confused, why did you taste it to be bitter or sweet? Because originally, this tea tastes bitter. It taste sweet if your heart is hurt."

Castor's heart is hurt. Why? Because he can't say his true feeling to her. He's afraid being rejected or in the end she'll hate him. Seri's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Seri?"

"This tea... it's very sweet than the last time I drank it."

"In other words..." Castor, Frau and Labrador looked at each other. "Your heart is deeply hurt?"

Seri nodded. "I guess so. I'm going to help Bastien-sama. Take care of the plants and Frau... don't burn it." Frau gulped.

When Seri was gone, the others start to talk.

"Castor.." Labrador called Castor.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's hurting Seri a lot? Although she smiled like that, her heart is hurting." Labrador narrowed his eyes.

"Er... about that... well..." Castor was speechless.

"Well?"

"She just lost a precious person."

"Oh..."

"Don't tell her about that, ok? I don't want to see her sad again."

"I won't tell her and if may I ask? Do you like her?"

Castor was very red. "No... of course not."

"Then... why are you blushing like that?" Labrador giggled.

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes, now you're not blushing."

"Do you like her?" Labrador teased Castor.

"Can we change the topic?"

"Of course we can."

* * *

**Author note: Sorry for the long update and my grammar. How was it? I think this chapter is weird and ending sucks because I don't have any ideas. **

**For the next chapter, should I insert Lance in here? Or shouldn't I? Please review and tell me that I should or shouldn't put Lance for the next chapter. **

**And ... I want to say thank you for Mega07ghost because he always review my story and then... I'm planning to make a fanfic about Seri past. Yes... but.. Should I start it when she escape from home or when Profe make her smile? Please review and tell me about it. **


	6. Ball Party 1

**Author note: sorry for the late update.**

**Castor: well.. Let me say. Author is in a bad mood (a very bad mood) why? Her friend borrow her English homework and copied it but she didn't give it back so.. Author got 0 while she get 100. **

**Frau: at least you could smack her head. **

**Me: and get kicked out from school? She's more older than me. I'm 12 while she's 15 or 16. Yes... In grade 8 so basically she so stupid until she can't get to grade 11. **

**Labrador: 07 ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara**

* * *

"GUYS!" Frau ran through the corridors and screamed, many people got hit by him. He found Seri, Castor and Labrador in the garden and they were drinking tea. "ChuRchGOingTohoLdabALlpaRty!" Labrador tilted his head. Castor ignored Frau and continued to drink his tea.

"Frau, don't speak to fast. We don't understand you."

"The church going to hold a ball party." Castor chocked at his tea. Labrador smiled like always.

"I never thought that the church will hold a ball party."

"It's not an ordinary ball party." Seri began to explain. "Usually a ball is only for nobles right?" Castor and Labrador nodded. "But this one is for everyone including poor people." Both of them nodded again.

Labrador raised his hand. "Even the bishops?"

"Yes."

"We should search for a partner right?" Seri nodded.

"Then I should wear a tuxedo?"

Frau smirked. "You should wear a dress."

"Labrador, you should wear a tuxedo." Seri kicked Frau's head. "Don't ever do what this guy tells you to do."

"I won't do what he tells me." Seri and Castor smiled. "Because if I do it. I will become like him."

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand it."

"You don't need to understand it." Seri chuckled. Labrador giggled.

Frau rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Labrador raised his arm again. "How about the cloth?"

" The church prepared it for us."

"So... Anybody in here that doesn't know how to dance?" Nobody raised their arm.

"Frau? You know how to dance?"

"Yes. Did you think that I don't know?" Castor nodded.

"Are you seriously think that I'm very stupid?" This time Castor and Labrador nodded. Frau facepalmed. "Got the proof that I'm stupid?"

"When you said that Labrador is a girl." Frau gulped.

"When you didn't understand what Labrador said."

"When there's a sign 'wet place, be careful' but you don't know about that and fall."

"Alright, no more proofs please. Unless, you want me to die." Frau couldn't breathe normally.

"Okay... Let's help in the preparation." Seri smiled. "And Castor, make sure that Frau would help and not run away, finding a hiding place."

"Sure... I'll make sure that he will help or he will regret it." Castor showed a devilish smile.

Seri was about to go but Labrador grabbed her arm and made her see his face. "Lab? What's wrong?"

"Can we talk? Just the two of us." Labrador looked at Frau and Castor. Castor nodded in agreement and dragged Frau out from the garden.

"Seri... The truth is... I don't know how to dance." Labrador blushed a little.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because... I'm to shy. Can you teach me?"

"Of course."

* * *

**-Outside-**

"Castor... listen it."

"I won't." Castor covered his ears with his own hands.

"Seri said that she will teach Labrador how to dance."

"I don- Wait... What? Let me hear it." Frau facepalmed mentally and he can see there's a slight of Castor jealousy. "What? Seri's going to teach Labrador?"

Frau smirked and nodded.** /**_Don't tell me that he's jealous_.**/**

"It's not good to listen to people's conversations, so let's help the church."

Frau rolled his eyes. "But you just listened to it."

"It because you want me to do it."

"And you blame me?"

"Of course... Don't forget the reason that I heard it because of you."

-Inside-

"Did you hear that?" Labrador asked while dancing.

"Hear what?"

"Just forget about it."

"Okay. The next step is like this."

Labrador did what Seri told him to do. "I never thought that dancing could be very easy like this."

Seri smiled. "Everybody thought that too. Now... you can dance right?" Labrador nodded and smiled.

* * *

**-At 5 pm-**

"The ball party started at 6 pm and we didn't find any good tuxedo in here."

"It because you just sat there and watched, not finding any good tuxedo." Castor answered it.

"Shut up."

Castor rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Hey! Hey! is this good?" Labrador asked.

Castor and Frau turned around to see Labrador. "It's good."

"Actually..." Castor had a bad feeling about what Frau was going to say. "You look good at dress than at tuxedo."

Frau receive a karate chop on his head. "What did you do that for, Glasses Freak?"

"For saying that. Come on we should get ready for the ball party."

* * *

**-6 pm-**

All the boys were ready to dance and Seri hasn't show up yet.

"Where's Seri?"

"Owhh... what's wrong Glasses? Already miss her?" Frau received a kick on his head. "Or you can't wait to see her i-" Frau received a kick on his head. Labrador sighed. **/**_If those two didn't fight for a day. It will be a miracle._**/**

There were a steps coming towards them and Castor, Labrador and Frau eyes widened.

* * *

**Author note: ****Thank you for reading this and yes... I finished my exam *throws many flower and give you a chocolate cake*. My mood become good as usual and thank you for waiting and reading it. Review please *puppy eyes* I want to know what do you think about this story and sorry if you find that this chapter is very boring for some reason. **


	7. Ball Party 2 (Last Part)

**Author note: Sorry for the long update and hi minna-san~~ How are you? If you're sick then get well soon, ok?**

**Warning: grammar mistake(s) **

**/**_...**/ =**_** character thinking about something. **

* * *

**-Last time-**

Frau, Castor and Labrador heard a footsteps behind them. They're looking back and they're eyes widened.

* * *

"I-I-Is that Seri?" Frau jawdrop can't believe what did he right now.

"Of course it's me. If this wasn't me then who is it?"

"A person." Castor and Labrador is speechless. Why? Because Seri is so beautiful in that dress. She wears a black dress which is match with her blue eyes and black hair. There's a white rose in her hair. Labrador approach her and give her something and put it on her neck. Seri touch her neck. It's a black collar and there's a blue rose in that collar.

"Thank you, Labrador." Seri smiled and make Labrador blush (very red) like a tomato.

"Your welcome." Labrador smiled and he's still blushing a little.

Castor push his glasses. When he's going to speak with Seri, Razette come and hug Seri.

"Razette, you're so cute in that dress." Seri pat Razette head. Castor about to speak with Seri but once again, somebody interrupt it and that person was ... Frau.

"Seri, wi-" Castor kick Frau head in frustration. His head bangs to the wall.

"Seri, will you dance with me?" Castor asked.

"But I want to dance with Seri." Labrador smiled.

"Of course, I'll dance with both of you." Both of them couldn't help but smile happily.

First of all, Seri dance with Labrador. Labrador always blushed when Seri dance with him. While Castor, he seem to be jealous. Castor tighten his grip on a glass. Luckily, that glass didn't broke but cracked a bit. Even the stupidest person like Frau didn't dare to teas or mock Castor. If he do that, possibly the next second he'll go to heaven. In other word, Castor will kill him.

Frau need to think an excuse so he can stay away or get away from Castor. "Er... I need to go." Castor grab Frau shoulder tightly (very tight) with a dark (darker than black) aura surrounding him.

"Where did you think you're going?" Frau admit that Castor is very scary than a ghost.

"Eat some cake." For the first time, Frau pray to God.

"And do you ever think that I would believe that?"

"No."

A moment of silence coming from nowhere and looks like Seri walk towards Castor.

"So... shall we dance?" Castor asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Labrador and Frau place**

"You're blushing."

"I'm not." Labrador still blushing.

"Yes, you are." Frau point his index finger to Labrador right cheek.

"No, I'm not."

"Admit it already."

"Can you stop it?" Labrador show a smile.

That smile mean 'a very sweet smile with a background of a witch laughing from nowhere.' by the way.

Frau shivered and nodded.

* * *

**Back to Castor and Seri place**

"Seems like you enjoying it." Seri smiled and make Castor blushing a bit.

"I-It's the first time that I'm dancing with you."

"Tchawww..." Accidentally Frau said that. "Castor mean th-" Castor run towards Frau and knock him out.

"Shall we continue?" Seri nodded. Inside Seri's heart, she pitied Frau for that but he deserve it. Deep in Labrador heart, he's smiling happily.

Castor and Seri continued to dance while Frau, he saw a star running around his head.

"You seem happy for some reason."

"No, I'm not." Castor blushing a little. Seri chuckled.

"hmmm... Really?" Seri smiled.

"Yes." Castor try his best not to blush.

Music ended. Seri and Castor bow.

"Having fun with Seri aren't you?" Frau smirked.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Half of it." A huge sweat hanged in Frau's head.

Frau rolled his eyes. "Tsundere people..."

"At least, tsundere is more better than yandere or kundere."

"True.."

Castor look around. "Where's Seri?"

"Where is she anyway?" Castor facepalmed. **/**_This guy is hopeless**/**, _he thought. **/**_I shouldn't ask him in the first place.**/**__  
_

Castor look around hoping to find Seri. But luck isn't with him right now. He sighed and tried to ask Labrador. "Lab, sorry if I'm disturbing you but do you know where Seri went?"

"Oh... maybe she's in the garden."

"Thank you, Lab."

Castor run to garden, hoping to find Seri in there.

"Seri? Seri? Where are you?" He running and check every place in the garden but still, he didn't see her. "Seri? Why is this garden so big... and Why didn't I see Seri?" Castor sighed. He look around and see a big tree. **/**_Maybe I should rest for a_ second.**/ **Castor about to lean his back to the tree but he see something. He rubbed his eyes slowly. Once, twice, thrice and he's not dreaming.

"S-S-Seri?" He saw Seri sleeping peacefully in that tree. _**/**She's so cute.**/**_Castor lean his face closer to Seri's face. Touching her cheek gently and carry her on the back. He look around, hoping nobody see it. He walk carefully to Seri room and open the door. He can see an image of Frau smirk right in front of him. He put Seri in her bed and walk away.

* * *

**Author note: Sorry. I'm very sorry if this chapter is too short and too boring. *crying*and Sorry about my grammar *bows* Please, tell what do you think about this chapter. **

**And I got a bad news. I got a trip at 26 October to a village with no INTERNET in there. So... I don't know if I can finish the next chapter before that date. I decided that I'll give you a hint. **

**Hint for chapter 8: Labrador, Seri, Frau and Castor going to have a sleepover. Labrador tell his ghost story and make Frau faint, Seri hold Castor hand tightly and Castor face looks like a snow. **


	8. Ghost story

**Author note: Yepp.. There'll be a ghost story in here. But it's not scary, don't worry and there's grammar mistake because I haven't check it, I don't want to delay this chapter and then enjoy~ **

* * *

"Guys."

"Hmm?" Labrador smiled.

"Well…. Err… um… How about if we'd have a sleepover party and then….tell a ghost story?"

"Okay." Castor simply agreed it.

"Hmm… I think you only want to tell a ghost story, right?" Frau gulped at Seri answer and nodded slowly.

"Well….we can tell a ghost story no need to have sleepover party." Labrador got a brilliant idea.

"I agree with you."

"So? Tonight?" Frau asked.

"Yes at 12 am o'clock in Seri room." Castor added.

"The flower will be angry if you forget about that." Labrador smiled very sweetly.

"Translation." Seri clear her throat. "If you forget about that promise then I will not spare your life." Frau shivered realizing there's a little dark aura behind Labrador's back. It's mean that Labrador is serious about this.

"And again, I think we only can hear 1 ghost story."

"Why?" Castor facepalmed at Frau answers. He really wanted to bang his head in the nearest wall that he could get.

"Frau…. Don't tell me that you forget."

"Forget what?" Castor fell like he wanted to kick Frau's head.

Seri sighed. "Frau…at 3 am, we still got a job to do."

Frau mouth just make an 'o' shape. "How can I forget about that?" Frau just say an innocent answer that make Castor want to kick him more. Probably if Castor don't have many patient, he'll kick Frau on his head make him has many bumps on his head.

"So…where will we meet?" Just with one question, Castor patient is out. He kicks Frau's head 5 times.

Seri sighed at those two. "Didn't you hear us, Frau? We're going to meet at my room."

"Your room, really?" Frau's eyes show a sign about a pervert eyes. 2 foot just landed softly in his head and make him has 2 more bumps.

**-12 am- **

"Where's Frau?"

A door just opened up widely. "I'M HE-!" Frau shut his mouth after he sense a murderous aura behind Castor's back.

"Frau… don't shout ok?" Frau nodded. He didn't want to endure Castor's wrath again and if he had a murderous aura, Castor don't mind to send him to North Pole with his kicks.

Seri sighed. Those two really similar like the old Fest and Zehel. But the old Fest and Zehel only fight sometimes unlike those two who fight every day.

"So, who want to tell it first?"

"Me." Frau raised his hand.

"Okay."

"But just one more thing." Frau clear his throat. "I forgot what I'm going to tell." That's it. Castor kicks Frau until Frau's head bangs to the wall. Three whips appear in his head. Seri sighed.

"I'm going to tell a ghost story." Everyone eyes except Labrador eyes widened couldn't believe what they'd hear.

"Well… I found it in the cuvere." Labrador turned off all the lamps. "Well.. shall we begin?"

Frau shivered and nodded. While Seri and Castor nodded and their expression still the same.

"The first seven ghost generation got experience it." Frau gulped. "It's lightning and raining in that day." Frau shivered and turning his back slowly and see it's raining in outside.

"It's 12.10 am but all the seven ghost can't sleep and they sit together telling a ghost story." Frau face becomes paler as if he would faint in any second. "When they finish telling their own ghost story, suddenly all of them hear a footsteps, they think it might one of them but all of them in here, no bishops or sisters will wake up right now. Slowly, the doors open and revealing a bloody lady standing in there with a knife on her hand and blood all over in her face." Frau looks like he's going to faint in any second. Castor face was paled imagining that ghost face and Seri didn't realize that she's holding Castor hand. "That ghost chops Zehel head with her knife." Frau fainted. "When that ghost almost stab Vetrag's heart, Fest protect it and he died." Castor holding his heart. "Ea, Landkarte and Relict been killed by the ghost and somehow Profe manage to escape and write this in the cuvere. That's the end of the story." Castor face is very pale (like Ayanami) and Seri still holding Castor hand. "That's my ghost story. Oh… it's 12.30 am. Better go to sleep." Labrador dragged Frau with him and leaves the room. "I'm going to make him something that'll make him awake."

"I think I should go to."

"Wait…" Seri hold Castor hand. "C-C-Can you stay with me? Just for one night?"

Castor blushed. "Well. .. um… yes, I can. Because Labrador used my room to make Frau awake. I hope he done it soon."

"Yeah…" Both of them fall asleep. Castor hugs Seri. Without their notices. Two people standing in the front door.

"They're a cute couple."

"Yeahh… we should leave them alone."

"I know that. Why are you shivering, Frau?"

"I'm still scared of that story." Labrador sweatdropped.

(The end)

**~Omake~**

"Those couple still sleeping?" Labrador nodded.

"We should wake them up."

"You wake them up, I don't want to ruin the moments."

"Oiii! Stupid couple! Wake up!" Frau yelled.

"What?"

"Owhh… you're awake, Seri? I thought that you're going to sleep with Castor."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear a comment from a boy who fainted at the middle of Labrador's ghost story."

Frau frowned. "Just wake him up."

"Castor… Castor.. it's already morning…. Wake up…"

"Huh?" Castor blushed remembering the night that he hugs Seri while before going to the dreamland. Castor walk away (still blushing) from Seri room, Seri blushed a little while Frau smirk just gone wider and following Castor.

"Hey... want me to show you something?"

"What?" Frau give Castor a picture and Castor blushed very red. "YOU!"

"Hahahahaha. I'm going to tell all the people in this church."

"Give me or else."

"Or else what?"

"This." Castor punch Frau until his head bangs to the wall and grab the picture then torn it apart and burn it and turn his back to Frau and no need to wait. Seri and Labrador can hear Frau's scream.

(Really) The end

* * *

**Author note: Yepp... I know this chapter is boring isn't it? Yes... and actually, this idea came out from nowhere. Review please and here's the reply of all your review. **

**Mega07ghost: Yeahh... I hope so. I really want to finish the next chapter before 24 October. I'll try to finish it and yes... Poor Frau. He got a bad luck. **


	9. A flower that resembles you

**o0o~A Flower that resembles You~o0o**

**Warning: Bad grammar. **

**Author note: Enjoy~ (Just got back and updating really fast) **

* * *

It's 5 am at the morning and Castor still sleeping because he's helping until he didn't sleep for 5 days and Frau just kick the door and pull his blanket and shout next to Castor's ear.

"OIII! GLASSES FREAKK! WAKE UP!" Castor didn't care about his shout. He feel like he didn't hear anything. Frau seems to be annoyed. "GLAASSSEESSS FRREEEAKKK, WAKEEE UPPPP! LEEETTT'SSSSS GOOOO TOOOOOO TTTTHHHHEEEE TTTOOOWWWWWNNN!" **(Read: GLASSES FREAK, WAKE UP! LET'S GO TO THE TOWN!") **Castor opened his eyes and shoot him with a (very) death glare as if he say 'if you dare to wake me up again then you got a death wish.' Frau immediately shiver and he took a few steps back and the lion go to sleep again. Frau relieved but he need to think for a way to make him wake up and not receiving a death glare from his room-mate. Suddenly an idea just come to Frau's head and he's smirking. "Hey, do you know that Seri will come?" Just with that word, Castor wake up and grab his glasses.

"She come?" Frau nodded. "If you're lying then.. you really got a death wish." Castor smiling calmly making Frau nervous and gulped in the same time. Somehow death is in Castor's hand. Frau run to Seri's place and kneel down, begging her to come. She sighed and come just because an idiot asked her to come.

"Yay, finally. We can get out from the church." Frau dancing around like a boy who never go out from the church. Seri and Castor sighed.

"Hey, how about we go buy something and met in that park. I'll go alone and you two go together." Before both of them answer it, Frau already run away and Castor is blushing very red knowing that he was alone with Seri. Seri looked at him.

"So... what should we do?" Castor feel nervous for a second and he just saw a flower shop. "Castor?"

"Wait in here, I'm going to get something." Castor go to the flower shop and Seri sit in a bench and wait him patiently. Not a while Castor shown up and tug something behind Seri's ear. Seri looked at Castor who was smiling gently at her. "It's a flower."

Seri smiled and Castor blushed a little. "Thank you."

Castor looks around. "Hey, want to buy ice cream? I'll buy it for you."

"But... you don't need to buy it for me if you don't want to." Castor shook his head.

"No, I really want to buy it for you, stay in here. I'll be back soon." Castor run to the ice cream place.

"Okay, one peppermint ice cream and one chocolate ice cream."

The waiter nodded. "Do you mind if I ask one question?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Are you and that girl is dating?" The waiter smiled and Castor coughing very hard.

"No, we're not."

"Such a shame... you guys will make a great couple." The waiter give Castor a smile and give him peppermint and chocolate ice creams. "It's free for you."

Castor smiled. "Thank you." He run to Seri place. "Here." Castor give her peppermint ice cream.

"How can you know that I love peppermint ice cream?"

"Err... emm... it's a secret."

"Okay." Castor and Seri began to eat their ice cream. "I wonder, where did Frau go? He's supposed to be in here right now."

"I don't know maybe he's lost or something."

* * *

**-In Frau place-**

"hatchuu. Ahhh.. somebody talking about me! Anyway, I'm lost."

* * *

**-Back to Seri and Castor place- **

Somehow they got a feeling that Frau is lost. They don't want to search him.

"Should we search Frau?" Seri asked.

"No, he'll know the way."

"I hope."

"So... let's go to another place." Seri nodded and walk beside Castor. "Hm... Should we go there?" Castor pointed a café.

"Okay." Seri followed him after he started walking towards the place.

A waitress seeing them. "Good afternoon! Table for how many, Sir?"

"For two."

"Okay, follow me, Sir." The waitress guided them and stopped at a table for 2 people. "So.. what do you want?" The waitress smiled.

"One strawberry cake and one black forest cake."

"Coming right up." The waitress give us a glasses of cold water. "Are you two dating?" Castor (who's drinking) cough very hard.

"No.. we're not."

"Owhh.. I thought that you two are dating." The waitress leave Seri and Castor alone who's sitting on their chair.

"Er... Castor?" Castor blinked.

"Yes?"

"Are you sick?"

"What makes you said that?"

"Your cheek is very red and..." Seri place her hand to Castor forehead and make him more red than before. "Your forehead is hot too. Do you got a fever?"

Castor took a deep breath. "No, I don't have a fever. Don't worry, it'll be gone soon." Seri nodded although she seems worried about it.

A waitress just come to their table and give their cake. Both of them say thank you and that waitress smiled and go away. Both of them eating their cake and Castor notice something and come closer to Seri.

"C-Castor... what's wrong?"

"Don't move for a moment." Castor become more closer to Seri's cheek. He touch Seri's cheek. "There's a cake in your cheek." Castor smiled.

Seri touch her cheek and smiled. "You're right. Thanks for telling me that."

"You're welcome an-"

"WHATT?! YOU GUYS EATING CAKES?!" Castor about tell her something but Frau just barge in and didn't read the situation and the poor guy (Frau) just receive a death glare. "Er... Seri... where did you got that flower?"

"From Castor." Frau wanted to smirk but he saw Castor dark aura surrounding him like it want to kill Frau right now.

"Hey, Seri. Let's go to the church. It's getting late in here."

"You're right."

They walked to the church together. Seri on the front and Frau and Castor talking together behind her.

"So... you're the one who bought her that flower?"

"Yes."

"Why did you pick that flower?"

"Well..um... that flower resembles her."

"Which side?"

"None of your business."

Frau shut his mouth.

* * *

**Author note: Sorry for updating late and sorry for my grammars because I'm in hurry and I don't have time to check it and ... I'm planning to change my OC pic in The End of My Happiness. What do you think? **

**Mega07Ghost: (O.O) It's scary. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you scared.**

**~Please review, I'll reply it in here and if you don't have account and want to review, it's alright~**


	10. Midnight Travel

**Chapter 9**

**o0o~Midnight Travel~o0o**

**Warning: Bad grammar.**

**Author note: I got this idea while I'm listening to a song xDDD, anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

"So... there's a kor in this town?"

A man nodded. "I saw it flying."

"Thank you for your information, I'll make sure that kor will disappear right away." Bastien smiled and that man bows many times. Seri who heard that conversation decided to go to the town. She knows that the town has too many kors not just one. She planned to sneak out at night and destroy all the kors.

As usually Seri watering all Profe's plants but Castor know there's something awkward with how the way she's watering the plants. It's not like how usually she does that.

"-ri."

"Seri." Castor waves his hand in front of Seri's face.

"Seri!"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, alright."

Castor realized something. "Are you planning something?"

"No." Although she didn't look like it but she's planning something and Castor know it. Castor looked at Labrador. He wanted to ask Labrador but he knows that Labrador wouldn't answer it if he already promises to Seri. Frau is possibly the one who know about it but he didn't want to ask the dummy about it after all, he can find out by himself. Castor thinks very hard until Frau split out his tea to Castor and Castor is very wet. A whip appeared in Castor hand and he punches Frau many times until Frau got 8 towers on his head (if you know what I mean) and Castor walks away.

Castor thinking about it and he's going to ask Seri about she won't tell him anyway. He didn't realize that Frau is following him. "You really want to know what happen to Seri until she become quiet like that don't you? Just see at night."

"At night what do you mean?" But Frau already disappeared. "So tonight huh?" Castor still confuse what's going to happen. He took a nap because tonight, he thinks that he won't sleep because of it.

**-At midnight- **

Seri sneak in Frau's room. "Frau….. Frau…." Seri shake Frau's body. "Frau!" Frau still sleeping peacefully. Seri puffed her cheek and she scream next to Frau's ear. "WAKE UP YOU SLACKER!"

Frau fell down from his bed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Have you forgotten about getting rid of that kor?"

"…No."

"You did forget it, right?" Frau nodded slowly and Seri smack Frau (very) hard until he get a big bump. Frau murmuring how unlucky he's head is for forgetting it. "I know that you're in there. Come out, Castor." Slowly Castor approach Seri and Frau smirked but quickly before those two realize and smack his head again, he erase his smirk on his face.

"So.. curiosity kill the cat?"

"I'm not a cat."

"I didn't say that you're a cat didn't I?" Castor nodded. A smirk just grown in Frau's face and Castor give him a death glare. "So.. you're coming?" Castor nodded.

"We should ask Labrador to come too." Seri added and those two agreed with her. "Lab... are you awake?" Labrador still wears his pajamas and rubed his eyes.

"Uh.. what's wrong?"

"Do you want to come?"

"To?"

"To the town."

"Because of the kor in there?" Seri nodded. "Okay but I'm still sleepy, just 5 hours more and I'll come." Before Seri could answer, Labrador just go back to sleep like a little baby.

"He's not coming." Seri, Castor and Frau walk away from Labrador's room.

"So..." Frau smirked. "Since Labrador is not coming. I'm not coming too~ So.. have a nice trip and be back safely." Frau run away before Seri or Castor knock him off and drag him.

Seri sighed. "I guess... we should go." Castor nodded. _**/**Wait.. won't that mean... that me and Seri will be together in this night ALONE? WITH HER?! Wait.. stop thinking like that, Castor.**/**_

"Castor? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing... let's search that kor and go to sleep." Seri agreed with him. She haven't be able to sleep because Frau ask her to teach him. She haven't slept for 2 days and surprisingly, there's no bangs.

"So.. here we are.."

"This is the town? No wonder.. this town is so quiet."

"I know. That kor can be anywhere." Castor nodded. Seri looked at her back because she saw a white thing. "What was that?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." Seri saw the white thing and attacked Castor. She push Castor away.

"What was th-" Castor eyes widened as he saw Seri holding her upper arm with blood in there and her right leg is bleeding too. "S-Seri..."

"I'm alright. That kor just attacked me."

"B-B-But..."

"I'm alright, Castor. You don't need to worry about me." Seri tried to stand up but it almost fail.

"S-S-Seri..."

"I'm alright. Let's get rid of that kor and we can come back." Seri smiled. Castor blushed and summoning his own zaipon and tried to wrap that kor but that kor cut it with it own wings. Seri shot her zaipon to that kor but that kor dodge it and Castor use his zaipon to wrap that kor. Seri shot her zaipon and that kor scream and disappears to the sky.

"We did it, Seri." Castor looked back and seeing Seri grabbing her injured arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I-I-I am."

"You didn't sound okay."

"I-I-" Seri fainted but Castor catch her in time and he just realize that Seri didn't stop bleeding for a reason. Castor carry her on his back and run to the church. It's not far away to the church from that place only 30 miles.

Castor jump to the window and run quickly to Labrador's room and waking him up.

"Uh... what's wrong, Castor?"

"Lab... Lab.. Seri... is..."

Labrador eyes widened as he saw Seri bleeding badly. "I'm going to treat her." Castor leave the room and close the door.

"I hope she's okay."

* * *

**Author note: Done... fuh.. that's alright. Sorry for the late update because I've been very busy right now (_ _") and sorry for my grammars. **

**Reply to my loyal reviewer: **

**Mega07Ghost: O.O sorry if I scared you. Hehehehehe... thanks. You want Castor to be your boy friend? Me too xDD and I'm going to put Lance in chapter 11. I promise **

**For all readers: Review please if you don't mind #slapped **


End file.
